


It's hard to be a father

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una mañana tranquila de Risembool Hohenheim se encontraba leyendo el diario y bebiendo una taza de café cuando sus hijos lo sorprenden con una pregunta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to be a father

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

El sonido de la cuchara revolviendo el café se escuchó en la cocina. Van Hohenheim terminó de preparar su taza de café y se dirigió a la mesa para tomarlo mientras agarraba el diario. Era una mañana tranquila de verano, el sonido de los pájaros y el correr de los niños que se dirigían al lago se escuchaba por todo Risembool. Sí, pensó Hohenheim, definitivamente hoy era un día tranquilo.

Cuando se disponía a abrir el diario oyó unos pasos y se encontró, al levantar la vista, con sus hijos de tres y cuatro años enfrente suyo. Él les sonrió mientras empezaba a tomar su café.

-Papá, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? –preguntó de pronto el mayor. A Hohenheim se le atragantó el café y lo escupió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? -sólo atinó a decir mientras el café se chorreaba de su barba.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés? -volvió a preguntar Edward.- Ya sabemos que nosotros salimos de la panza de mamá pero ¿cómo entramos?

Hohenheim se quedó sin palabras, como si aún no hubiese reaccionado. Cuando lo hizo, rápidamente agarró una servilleta y se limpió la cara. Al terminar volvió a encontrarse con la misma mirada curiosa de sus hijos.

-Tal vez sea mejor que se lo pregunten a mamá -dijo Hohenheim con voz nerviosa. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Trisha los llamó.

-Querido, voy al mercado a comprar algo de leche que falta -le dijo Trisha con una sonrisa en la puerta antes de salir con una rapidez que no era habitual.

Sin embargo, Hohenheim no se fijó en eso sino en su sonrisa. Él conocía esa sonrisa, no era la dulce y amable que siempre llevaba sino una nerviosa. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, Trisha lo había abandonado. Con pesadumbre dirigió su mirada a sus hijos.

-Mami nod dijo que te preguntáramod, papi -esta vez habló Alphonse (aún no lograba pronunciar la s). Hohenheim suspiró, ya no tenía opción.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Les ocurre algo, enano? –preguntó Pinako después de cerrar la puerta.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA MAL DESARROLLADA! –vociferó Ed furioso. Ya se había molestado cuando su padre los llevó a la casa de los Rockbell sin haber contestado su pregunta como para que ahora ella se burlara de su altura. Para empeorar las cosas no podían jugar con Winry porque había ido al mercado con sus padres. ¿Qué tenía de interesante hoy el mercado para que todos fueran?

-Ed que mamá y papá no nod redpondieron nuedtra pregunta -dijo Al un poco triste.

-Oh, ¿y qué les preguntaron? –dijo interesada la anciana.

-¿Cómo entramos a la panza de mamá antes de nacer? –inquirió Ed un poco menos enojado, tal vez ahora si les contestarían.

-Mph, esos dos no tienen remedios -dijo Pinako mientras se llevaba su pipa a sus labios para después sacársela.- Bien yo se los diré.

Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, al fin sabrían la verdad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Hoy había mucha gente en el mercado -comentó Urey mientras cargaba unas bolsas.

-Es verdad. Creí que con el calor que hace hoy nadie iría pero supongo que me equivoqué -dijo Sarah. Ella también llevaba una bolsa en una mano y con la otra le daba la mano a su hija.

-¿Puedo ir después al lago con Ed y Al? –les preguntó Winry a sus padres.

-¡Claro! Debes estar muy cansada -le dijo Urey a su hija riendo -. ¡Ya sé! Hoy hace mucho calor, que tal si vamos todos juntos.

-Es una buena idea -dijo Sarah,- después llamo a Trisha para invitarlos.

-¡Yupi! –exclamó Winry contenta.

Cuando los tres se acercaron a su casa vieron salir de ella a Ed y Al corriendo y gritando.

-¡Ed, Al! -les gritó Winry, sorprendida de verlos salir de su casa.- ¿Quieren ir hoy al la…? -pero nunca pudo terminar su pregunta ya que ellos siguieron corriendo, demasiado aterrados como para percatarse de la presencia de su amiga.

-¿Qué les dijiste, mamá?– preguntó Urey al ver salir también a la anciana.

-¿Yo? Nada, sólo les contesté una pregunta- respondió con tono divertido, obviamente disfrutando el momento.

Urey miró a su esposa y ambos negaron la cabeza. Algo les decía que ese día no irían al lago con los Elric como esperaban.


End file.
